I don't like Saturdays
by John-im-crushed-Bender
Summary: Pre-Detention with Richard Vernon. Oneshot


**I don't like Saturdays**

_March 24, 1984. Shermer, Illinois_

Richard Vernon woke up at 5AM . It was a cold Saturday morning. He looked out of his window to see that it was still dark outside. Still laying in his bed, he thought about how this day would be. He'll have to go to school because of five students who got detention. One of them even got a detention by Vernon himself. His name was John Bender. Vernon caught him pulling the fire alarm and after chasing him through the school, he know that his Saturday wouldn't be great anymore, even if it was usual for Bender to be there with him. Bender was that kind of guy who caused trouble all the time and always got into a fight with principle Vernon for doing stupid shit. Vernon wondered why that boy was so felonious. Maybe because he thinks it's fun. Otherwise he wasn't the only one who got detention this Saturday.

Andrew Clark, a jock who plays on the school's wrestling team and on the football team, got a detention because he taped some guy's butt cheeks together. Vernon remembered how the boy was screaming and crying as the nurse had to get the tape out of his buns. It was disgusting. Still wondering how someone can have such a dump idea, he thought about the next student.

Claire Standish, a girl with rich parents and this year's prom queen. She got caught skipping school and later Vernon got a phone call from her dad who wanted to get her out of trouble. But Vernon was strict.

There was also another girl that got detention. Her name was Allison Reynolds, but no matter how hard Vernon was thinking, he couldn't remember why she had to be there.

The last student was Brian Johnson. That's actually a good student, who's also in the physics club of which Vernon is the teacher of. He didn't know exactly why the boy got detention, the only thing that he knew was that he brought a gun to school.

After a few moments Vernon got finally out of his bed, wishing that he could have slept longer. He went to his bathroom to wash himself. After that he changed into his clothes. It was 5:25AM now. Downstairs in the kitchen he made himself a coffee and put some toast in the toaster. As the toast was ready, he put some strawberry jam on it. Strawberry was his favorite. But sadly the jar was empty after his use. Then he packed his lunch for school. It's gonna be a long day. Nine hours with a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. At least he wouldn't be the only adult there. Carl, the janitor, always cleaned the school on Saturday. So he could talk to him if he would get bored, even if Carl was a bit weird. But what could you expect from someone who calls himself "the eyes and the ears of the institution". Vernon began to pack all the things which he would need today. It wasn't that much as he thought it would be. Before leaving his house, he took a look at his watch. It was 6AM now. He got into his car and drove to school. There weren't many others cars on the street, so the ride was peaceful and relaxing. He arrived at school at 6:30AM. While parking his car next to Carl's, who was already there, he wondered how the janitor could stand it to work this early every Saturday. The principle took his things and walked into the school. As he ambled to his office, he passed Bender's locker. The sentence

"_OPEN THIS LOCKER AND YOU DIE, FAG!_"

was written on it.

He also noticed a dent on it's red door. In the moment as he reached his office, he heard a voice that said: ,, Hello Richard." He jumped and turned around to see Carl's smiling face. ,,Hello Carl", he answered. ,,Don't do that again! You scared me to death!" ,,Oh. I'm sorry", said Carl. ,,By the way, have you seen the thing on Bender's locker?", asked Vernon. ,,Yes. That boy seems to be very creative", answered Carl. ,,Creative?!", said Vernon in a louder tone. ,,You think it's creative to damage school's property?!" ,,That's not what I meant", Carl said softly. ,,I mean, just open it and you'll see what I mean. But be careful." ,,I don't feel like opening anything at the moment", said Vernon as he went into his office.

He put his things down and looked at his watch. It was 6:50, which meant that detention would begin in 10 minutes. The thought of it made him mad. His complete Saturday was ruined. He walked to the window and looked out, to see the first students come. Andrew Clark and his dad were sitting in the car. It seemed like they were arguing. In another car sat Brian Johnson with his younger sister and his mother, also arguing. Next to them were Claire Standish and her dad, but it seemed like Mr. Standish wasn't angry with his daughter for skipping school. In the last car were Allison Reynolds and her parents. They didn't talked, so it wasn't really interesting for Vernon. While he was trying to guess what the families were maybe talking about, he suddenly noticed that he hasn't seen John Bender yet. He looked for him and after some time, he finally found him. Sitting on the bleachers of the football field, he was smoking. Seemed like he didn't got a ride to school like the others. After John finished his cigarette, he jumped down the bleachers and started to wander to school. The principle looked at his watch for another time to see that it was nearly 7AM. He went out of his office and made his way to the library. He stopped in front of it 's door to hear that the students were already in there. While murmuring to himself, he pushed the door open. ,,Let detention begin!"

**THE END**


End file.
